More Out Of The Hat
by Fabulous 32
Summary: Sequel to Out of the Hat. Three more assignments for Glee Club. Santana POV - Also see Even More Out Of The Hat and What More Out Of The Hat
1. No Singing

**I do not own Glee.**

Mr Shue was running about ten minutes late for Glee rehearsals and things were getting very intense in the choir room. They had been working for weeks, fine tuning their final number for the Invitationals. Santana wasn't sure if it was exhaustion or nervous tension but everything seemed to be going wrong. People were forgetting steps or singing the wrong harmonies, it was becoming a nightmare. Everyone was noticing that Rachel was finding it harder and harder to keep her temper and Mr Shue's lateness could possibly be the final straw. To alleviate the tension Matt had offered to show them a magic trick he'd been working on. When Mr Shue finally arrived Matt was demonstrating a complicated disappearing card trick. Brittney was watching in utter amazement. As Mr Shue stopped to watch, Santana noticed the gleam in his eye and the clogs begin to turn in his head - here comes another lame assignment.

At the end of rehearsals Mr Shue had them all sit down.

"Now I know Invitaionals are very close," he said, "But I am worried about you guys. We've been making stupid mistakes and I am afraid you'll burn yourself out before the show. So this week you are going to be working on something completely different. I was very impressed with Matt's magic tricks, and it got me wondering what other kind of hidden skills you guys have. I mean we all know you can sing and dance, but what else can you do? This week there will be no singing – instead I want to all to demonstrate a skill that is special to you!"

Rachel put up a quizzical hand,

"No singing?"

"No singing," said Mr Shue, "And no dancing."

Kurt was the next to put up his hand.

"Can we bring props?"

"Bring whatever you need."

Santana was trying to comfort a shell-shocked Brittany after an eventful football game against St. Josephs. Miss Sylvester lost her temper with the whole Cheerios squad after Catlin botched a spin during a routine. She stopped the game and in the hot sun, in front of everybody, ranted at them for an hour on subjects ranging from the Middle East oil crisis,and the difficulties of finding a properly licenced chiropractor to how stupid, ignorant, brainless, thick, oh and really, really, stupid cheerleaders were. Then she axed three members of the squad for fainting. Now, cooling off under the bleachers, Santana tried to calm her temper and think of something to take Brittany's mind off the traumatic experience.

"So what are you doing for your Glee assignment?" Santana asked as she handed Brittany a drink of water. Her friend's face lit up in an instant.

"I thought I'd do my upside down stuff."

"Oh you're good at that."

"I know." said Brittany, proudly puffing up her chest. "What are you doing?"

"I'm not really sure. I did think about playing the piano, but then I heard that's what Quinn's doing."

"You could do it too."

"I don't want to be a copycat." she explained to Brittany, "Do you have any ideas for my special skill?"

"You're good at lots of stuff." said Brittany thinking, "… but no singing, no dancing, no piano … and of course no upside-down." Brittany thought for a moment longer. "How about making out? You're very good at that!"

"I'm not sure that's really appropriate for Glee."

Brittney wrinkled her brow as she tried to think of something else. Santana laughed,

"Don't worry; I think I know what to do."

So the big day came for everyone to do their little skit. Santana was amused to see that everyone was in costume, or clutching some prop or other; everyone but her. She was also confident that her skill, although a risky thing to reveal, would surprise all of them.

Matt came first with his magic tricks. The trick was much more elaborate this time with Rachel's selected card appearing in Finn's pocket and then, much to the blonde's amazement, Brittany's card ending up in Santana's shoe. Santana was determined Brittney would never know that Mike had approached her and Finn before Glee to give him a hand with the trick.

Artie came forward next.

"My skill is the Rubik's Cube."

He handed to the toy to Mr Shue.

"Could you mess it up for me?"

Mr Shue obliged. Artie then proceeded, in under a minute, to complete the puzzle.

Puck came up next and rather disgustingly began to burp the alphabet. Mr Shue stopped him when he got to 'K'.

Tina came forward next with a sketch pad in her hand.

"My skill is caricatures." she explained, "Can I have a volunteer?"

Brittany's hand shot up. So Brittany sat in front of the group while Tina sketched her. After about five minutes Tina showed the group a cartoon of a cheerleading Brittany complete with pom-poms. Brittany was delighted with it and clutched the finished picture to her chest.

"While you're here, why don't you go next?" Mr Shue suggested. So Brittany handed the sketch to Santana for safe keeping before returning to the front. Brittany preformed a handstand. She then began to walk around the room on her hands, avoiding obstacles and eventually climbing up and down the steps of the choir stand.

"I can do this all day." she explained. Brittany then balanced one handed for a while before going back to two hands and gracefully returning to her feet. Everyone applauded.

Kurt came forward next. He was dressed in a boiler suit and after putting on latex gloves proceeded to strip and clean a carburettor. It was not a quick demonstration; the girls tried hard to show an interest while all the boys were leaning in for a closer look. Puck was actually taking notes. Santana thought that if Kurt showed more of this side of himself he'd have a much better chance with the boys.

Mercedes came next with her manicure set. This time Rachel came forward to volunteer and this time it was the boys turn to be bored, well, all except Kurt. Mercedes applied a false nail to Rachel's little finger, painted it a shocking red and then decorated it with tiny jewel stars. When Mercedes was done Rachel proudly showed her pinkie to the rest of the group.

"Rachel I guess you're up next."

Rachel was rather bizarrely dressed, even for her, in camouflage gear. Santana couldn't even guess what her trick was going to be.

"My dads are keen on nature rambles," Rachel explained. "They taught me how to do bird calls."

She then began to in perform a series of whistles and clicks and explaining in turn which bird was which. Santana didn't have clue if she was accurate or not, to be honest she couldn't really tell the difference, but she clapped at the end just grateful it was over.

Mike came forward next. He showed off his origami skill, first making a flapping bird, which he gave to a delighted Brittany, then a butterfly for Tina, a frog for Mercedes, a penguin for Rachel, a swan for Quinn, a fox for Santana and finally a pig which he gave to Puck.

Finn came up next.

"I've learnt to juggle. My mum thought it would be good for me to have something to do with my hands" he explained.

He juggled three bean bags, and even tried out a few tricks. He dropped then once or twice but Santana had to admit that it was a pretty clever skill. Everyone clapped when he was done.

"I guess it must be me next." said Quinn

She sat at the piano and played _'Clare de Lune'_ with obvious skill. Mr Shue looked very impressed. Santana smiled, it looked like Brad the piano man's days could be numbered.

Mr Shue then came forward,

"So I think that just leaves Santana," he said. "You have a lot of tough acts to follow."

Santana walked confidently to the centre of the room. It wasn't as if her skill was exactly a secret. She had just spent so long nurturing her bad attitude that nowadays that was all anybody saw.

"I am here to prove that cheerleaders are not dumb." she said, "I need a sum."

"Two plus four!" Finn shouted out, she didn't even bother to give him with an answer.

"Twelve times eight." Rachel suggested.

"Ninety-six." said Santana quickly, "Another sum!"

Puck called out,

"How about, five hundred and twenty divided by thirty-two."

Santana glared at him briefly but she wasn't going to let him beat her. While she worked through the sum in her head Santana jutted her hip and bit her lip in what she hoped was a seductive manner. There was no point revealing her smarts if it meant she lost her reputation for being 'the sexy one'. After a moment Santana answered,

"Sixteen with eight the remainder."

Artie took a moment to get the calculator up on his phone; then he nodded.

"Sixteen, point two, five." he said in amazement, "She's good."

Puck's jaw dropped and a sudden wide eyed awe encompassed the group.

"And that," said Santana, giving a cheeky curtsey, "Is just one of my many skills."

Apart from Brittany's applause, there was a stunned silence as she returned to her seat. Puck finally uttered,

"Smart chicks are so hot!"

"Totally." agreed Artie, and then Tina elbowed him in the chest.

After Santana took her seat Brittany leaned over and whispered in her ear,

"It was six."

"What?" asked Santana bemused.

"Finn's sum, the one you couldn't do. Two plus four is six."

Santana was suddenly filled with a warm fuzzy feeling and couldn't help smiling. She affectionately grasped Brittany's hand.

"I'll try to remember that."


	2. Theme Songs

**I do not own Glee or any of the songs mentioned.**

Santana was lost for words. Mr Shue had asked her to take the lead solo for a performance of _"I Am What I Am"_ from _Cage Au Follies_. The request had come completely out of the blue, and despite the fact it was a show tune, Santana was delighted. Rachel and Kurt were less pleased.

"You can't give this song to her, it's a power house ballad and who in this group is best at that." demanded Rachel.

"Mercedes." whispered Puck but Rachel chose to ignore him.

"It is a gay anthem," insisted Kurt, "It should be sung by a male lead, I demand at least a chance to audition!"

Mr Shue held up his hands to appease them,

"Look I want to try a different direction with this song. I don't want it to be a big show biz number…"

"Even though we're a show choir." muttered Rachel.

" …I want to try it as an acoustic number." finished Mr Shue.

"But I've been singing this song since I was six!" exclaimed Rachel, "It's the theme to my life."

Quinn rolled her eyes,

"God! It's, like, everybody's theme song!"

Most of the Glee club nodded in agreement.

"Well everyone who's ever heard it." said Puck. "I haven't heard it."

"Rachel," warned Mr Shue. "Don't you think you should be congratulating Santana on her solo."

Rachel begrudgingly mumbled,

"Well done." But Santana didn't care. She had been picked for the solo, something she had been secretly hoping for, since her first week in Glee Club.

If Santana was pleased about getting the lead; Brittany was ecstatic. She clung to Santana's arm the next day, telling anyone who would listen all about it. Santana was finding it very embarrassing, because despite Santana's Cheerio's uniform and formidable reputation, it was Glee Club her friend was raving about. She attempted a number of tried and tested tactics to distract Brittany, but even the illicit box of animal crackers failed to divert her. In the end Santana had to lead her friend to the seclusion of the football field bleachers and keep her busy until the end of break.

When Santana entered the Choir Room she froze when she saw Mr Shue's top hat on the piano; a sure sign of another lame assignment. With all the excitement of the lead solo she had somehow missed the signs. She took her chair with slight trepidation and waited to see what Mr Shue had in store for them.

"Yesterday when Quinn mentioned that, '_I Am What I Am', _is everyone's theme song, it got me thinking. Wouldn't it be fun to find a theme song that is personal to each of you? You all know each other quite well now – so I put your names all in the hat. Pick a name and this Friday you will perform that person's theme song. And to make it more fun, no conferring, at the end we can try to guess which person belongs to which song.

"That sounds very complicated." said Artie.

"It's simple," explained Rachel, "We pick a person from the hat, find a theme song and sing it on Friday." She turned to Mr Shue, "Is this an attempt to distract me from not getting the lead?"

Santana thought Mr Shue's smile looked very false when he said,

"Of course not!"

So they took it in turns to pick a name from the hat. As soon as Santana read her choice a song instantly popped into her head. This was going to be one of the easiest assignments Mr Shue had ever given her; which was just as well, as this week she was also meant to be working on her lead solo.

Staying after Glee practice to work on the solo meant Santana hadn't had a chance to check Brittney had understood the assignment. However when she texted Brittney later her friend insisted she already had the theme song picked out.

Friday could not come soon enough for Santana. What with schoolwork, Cheerio's practice, the solo and the Glee assignment, she'd had barely a free moment all week.

"Are we ready to hear our theme songs?" Mr Shue asked.

Everyone shouted 'yes', with a varying degree of enthusiasm.

"Great." Said Mr Shue, "We are going to try and match the songs to their owners at the end. This is going to be fun."

Santana could only think he had a very strange idea of what fun is.

"We'll go in seating order starting from the back, Quinn if you want to start."

Quinn stepped forward and sang _'Glory of Love'_. As it was a song about a dependable, romantic, dude; Santana worked out it was probably Finn. Especially as she knew the former cheerleader was still secretly in love with the guy.

Puck was up next.

"Right, just to say this song is for the person not me!" he explained.

He then proceeded to sing _'I'm Every Woman'_. Santana suppressed a small laugh. Guessing the owner of the song was a bit trickier. It could be a theme for any of the females in the club, but Santana suspected it was for Mercedes. She'd noticed Puck had developed a certain respect for the Diva after they'd dated.

Kurt stepped up next and began to sing _'I Enjoy Being A Girl',_ a show tune from The Flower Drum Song. Santana thought 'Rachel' straight away. Who else could it be?

Then it was Mercedes turn. She began to sing '_Bitch_' by Meredith Baxter. Santana felt everyone's eyes on her,

"_Thanks for that Mercedes,"_ she thought.

Santana was up next and sang _'A Dedicated Follower of Fashion'_. If they couldn't guess the owner of that one, they were fools.

Then it was Brittany's turn. For the first time Santana noticed her friend looked a little worried. The blonde cheerleader stood at the front and said,

"I've got a theme song but I don't think I've done this quite right."

"I'm sure it will be fine," said Mr Shue. "Just show us what you've got."

Brittany sang the theme tune to _'Sponge Bob Square Pants'_. There was no guessing the inspiration for that song. When Brittany returned to her seat Santana gave her friend's knee a comforting squeeze and reassured her that it was an easy mistake to make.

It was now the turn of the front row. Mike came forward with a massive grin on his face and began to sing '_Macho, Macho Man'_. Knowing how much the guy liked to wind up his best friend Santana knew it was for Matt.

When Matt took the stage next he looked very embarrassed. He sang _'I Love to Boogie'_ by T-Rex; and given that he was doing impressions of Mike's dance moves while he sang, it was obvious who his choice was as well.

Rachel came up next and gave belting performance of _'Dancing Queen'_ by Abba. There was no doubt that that song was Brittney through and through.

Then came Finn, who sang _'Ray of Light'_ by Madonna. That one had Santana stumped, it wasn't for Rachel, but it could be for Tina or Quinn.

Tina sang the penultimate song, _'Groove Is In The Heart'_. It took Santana a moment to work out the owner of that song. Then she realised it was actually a very romantic, if slightly bizarre ode to Tina's paralysed boyfriend, Artie. Those two were so much in love it would be sickening if it wasn't so sweet.

Finally Artie rolled himself into centre stage. He sang _'The Joker'_ by the Steve Miller Band. That was Puck there was no doubt about that.

Mr Shue came up and gave them all a clap.

"Right now when I call out the song I want you stand up if you think it is about you. First up, '_Glory of Love'_."

Rachel and Tina pushed Finn up on his feet.

"That's right." said Quinn showing the group her slip of paper.

"Right Puck's song '_I'm Every Woman'." _said Mr Shue

Mercedes, Rachel, Brittany and Quinn stood up.

"It was Mercedes." Puck admitted.

"Next _I Enjoy Being a Girl._"

This time Rachel, Quinn, Brittany and Tina stood up.

"Rachel." said Kurt.

"Okay, the B-word."

Santana didn't want to think about what it said about her, but she stood up and took a bow.

"Yep." said Mercedes showing her slip of paper.

"Right who is our '_Dedicated Follower of Fashion'_?_"_

Everybody turned to Kurt who also gave a little bow_._

"We shall leave Brittany's number for a moment, who is our Macho man?"

Everybody shouted

"Matt!"

He got up and flexed his biceps to a round of applause.

"And who loves to Boogie?"

Mike stood up, but so did Brittany.

"It was Mike." admitted Matt.

"And so that makes our Dancing Queen…!"

Everyone waited for Brittany to get to her feet again but she stayed in her seat. Santana nudged her.

"Go on!"

"No." she said, "It's Quinn. It's in the song - Dancing 'Quinn'."

"It's Dancing Queen" Santana tried to explain. Brittany didn't look entirely convinced.

"Just stand up!" said an exasperated Santana

Brittany reluctantly stood up.

"That's right." said Rachel

"Now that's sorted, who is our _Ray of Light_?"

Quinn and Tina stood up.

"It's Quinn." said Finn.

"So who has a groove in their heart?"

Artie rolled himself forward. Brittany stood up as well but Santana pulled her back down,

"You've had your go!"

"It was Artie." said Tina with a smile.

"So our Joker is?"

"Me!" cried Puck jumping to his feet.

"So I guess I'm Sponge Bob." said Tina a little disappointed.

Everyone laughed and Kurt and Mercedes consoled Tina with a pat on the back. Santana then noticed Mr Shue get out his guitar and set up two stools in the front of the choir room. It was time for her big moment.

"That was fun guys." Mr Shue said, "And now I think Santana has something else to share with you all."

Santana moved to the front and sat on the stool beside Mr Shue. Santana began to sing _"I Am What I Am"._ She sang the song slow, sultry and sweet with only the guitar and piano for company. It was more like jazz than a show tune as Mr Shue had got her to change to rhythm slightly on the bridge. She found herself smiling as she sang. She was even more delighted when she saw Rachel smile too. When she finished there was a standing ovation. Both Kurt and Rachel came over afterward to congratulate her but Brittany beat them to it, giving her best friend a great big hug.


	3. Oh What A Circus

**I do not own Glee or any of the songs mentioned.**

They were half way through practicing their number for sectionals. Santana just twirled into Finn's arms only he was suddenly so distracted he didn't catch her and she almost ended up falling over his feet. He was staring at the person marching through the door.

"Will, I need a word." said Sue Sylvester as she barged into the choir room, "I can see you're not busy."

"We're actually in the middle of rehearsals at the moment Sue!"

She carried on as if he hadn't said anything.

"It's my sister's birthday next Saturday. _Circ de Soliel_ are not answering my calls but then I had a thought, your lot of freaks would make an excellent alternative."

"Sue, we are performing in Sectionals in little over a month!"

"I think, Will, all your perming products have finally rotted your last working brain cell or you would remember you owe me! It can just as easily all disappear again"

Mr Shue didn't respond to this.

"Excellent! Glad you see sense. Be at St. Catherine's Nursing Home for two o'clock. She likes cheerleading, circuses and Billy Joel. So get to it!"

She then turned to the Glee club wearing one of her scary, pleasant smiles.

"I look forward to seeing you all there."

As soon as she left the Glee club was in uproar.

"Saturday, she can't be serious!" demanded Puck.

"Sectionals is only weeks away how can we possibly do this?" asked Rachel.

"No way am I doing anything for Sylvester." snapped Mercedes.

"She's insane." agreed Tina

Mr Shue silenced them all with a hand.

"She's right, we do owe her."

"How?" asked Rachel.

"She's the one who got Figgins to give us another year." he explained.

This was news to Santana,

"Why would she do that?"

"Well," said Mr Shue, "She said it was so she could continue to ridicule my hair. But I think she did it for you guys."

Now Santana did know that deep, deep, deep, deep down Miss Sylvester did have a softer side but it emerged so rarely it was probably more accurate to call it a psychotic break.

"You're not seriously suggesting we actually do this are you." asked Rachel unbelieving.

"I don't think we have a choice." He paused for a moment and then Santana saw the light bulb go off in his brain; he'd just had an idea. "You know if we do this right, she will owe us!"

Santana had to agree Coach Sylvester owing the Glee club a favour did seem like a good idea. It might even get the tracksuit-wearing-tyrant to let up on her and Brittney during Cheerios practice.

"I think the only way we can do three numbers by next Saturday is to break them up." said Mr Shue giving them all a lopsided smile. "Girls if you could take the cheerleading number. Finn if you and the boys work on a Billy Joel routine. And Brad and I will try and hammer something out for the circus part. I guess we have our assignment for the week. You never know we may even find a new number for sectional in all this."

Brittany caught up with Santana after practice. The Latino linked their pinkie together.

"I was worried there for a bit." admitted Brittany.

"Why were you worried?" Santana asked.

"I didn't like it when everyone was arguing."

When Santana looked closer at her friend she noticed she did actually look quite upset. She pulled Brittany into a hug.

"Well, it's all over now." she said rubbing her friends back.

"I know…" said Brittany sniffing back a sob, "I was just really worried we wouldn't get to go to the birthday party."

Santana stopped and stifled a laugh. She pulled away from Brittany, and crossed her arms,

"You really are a dope, you know!"

"I know." said Brittany.

Sighing, Santana pulled her friend back into an affectionate hug.

Santana and Brittany entered the rehearsal room side by side to find Rachel already there; a folder clutched to her chest.

"At last." she said excitedly. "Now we are all here I can take you through my proposals for the Cheerleading routine."

Resigned Santana led Brittany to a seat and let Rachel continue.

"I thought we could do "Hey Mickey." It is a song famous for having the world's first pop video; which I think you may know featured cheerleaders! I also took the liberty to storyboard a routine…"

Mercedes interrupted at this point.

"I like the song, but you don't think we would be better off leaving the choreography to the experts. I mean, with the exception of Tina, we all have more cheerleading experience than you do!"

Rachel looked downhearted for a moment, but then quickly pulled herself together,

"You're probably right."

That was when Santana noticed suddenly everyone was looking at her.

Santana insisted everyone warmed up properly before they started on the number. It was decided that Rachel would sing the lead and Santana had adapted an existing Cheerios routine which they could all perform around her.

"I do not miss this." Mercedes gasped as she worked through the stretches.

"I'd forgotten how much hard work this was." admitted Quinn.

When the warm ups were finished Santana began to talk them through the moves. Thanks to Coach Sylvester's rigorous training, Quinn and Mercedes were quickly getting back into the swing of things but Tina and Rachel were having trouble. Santana could not seem to get them to understand how the moves were meant to snap, in quick, short, bold moves. She found herself getting more and more frustrated with them; forever adjusting one of Rachel's arms or straightening Tina's back. She didn't realise how much she was channelling Sue Sylvester until she caught herself saying,

"You think this is hard, you should try doing as double back-flip after parachuting out of an airplane. That's hard!"

At that point she got everyone to take a break and took herself off on a little walk to calm down. When she got back Brittany was there taking Tina and Rachel through the moves and Santana had to admit they were beginning to get the hang of it. By the second day they were looking quite good. Now it was up to her and Brittany to make sure they looked amazing.

Saturday came and when they arrived at the nursing home they were shown to a garden around the back. There was a small marquee erected for a changing room and benches had been put out in a semi-circle by a clear patch of grass which was to be their stage. Miss Sylvester was there and creepily seemed genuinely pleased to see them. When she introduced her sister, Santana and Brittany were the only ones not surprised by her Down's syndrome. For Santana's part, Coach Sylvester often brought up her differently able sister during their meetings in her office. She was beginning to get a disturbing feeling that the coach was attempting to bond with her over her friendship with Brittany. In Brittany's case she probably hadn't even noticed.

The girls went on first. They were all dressed in cheerio uniforms, Mercedes and Quinn still had theirs and Santana and Brittany each lent a spare uniform to Tina and Rachel. They all walked out and struck a pose. The Coach's sister had been joined by other residents of the home and some of the nurses and they were greeted with a loud applause. They all began to sing the introduction to _"Hey Mickey"_ still frozen in their pose until Rachel jumped up and began to sing the verse. While the other girls worked through the simple series of steps, moves and poses, Santana and Brittany worked hard in the background with kicks, cartwheels and jumps before joining the others in the synchronised routine at the chorus. It was hard work and the number finished with Rachel standing, arms stretched, balanced in Santana and Brittany's knees. The song got a standing ovation and after a few bows, exhausted, the girls retired to the marquee.

"I can't believe you do all that and Glee everyday!" gasped Rachel," Where do you get the energy?"

"Sue's master-cleanse." revealed Santana, "Followed by a huge pasta dinner!"

The boys were up next. Dressed in mechanics overalls they sang "Uptown Girl". Finn and Puck shared the lead. Puck was hamming it up terribly, gamely flirting with Miss Sylvester's delighted sister, as well as some of the nurses. One of the other female patients was so excited she joined them onto the stage, but Kurt managed to dance her back to one of the care home staff. When they were finished there were more applause and cheers.

Mr Shue then got up on the stage to explain that there would be a short interval while they got ready for the final number. There was a lot of excitement back stage, this was the most fun they had had with costumes since the Lady Gaga assignment.

Mercedes came on dressed the Ring Master and began to sing,

_"Oh, oh, oh, it's magic …"_

Matt went on next in his magician's outfit and pulled a bunch of flowers out of thin air and presented them to Coach Sylvester's sister. Then Brittany appeared, somersaulting onto the stage in a sequined silver cat suit. Slowly, one by one, the glee club emerged, Mike performed his robotic dance moves dressed as a mime. Rachel pirouetted onto stage dress as a ballerina. Puck flexed his muscles dressed as a strong man, complete with leopard skin and drawn on curly moustache. Tina and Artie pulled faces at each other dressed as clowns. Quinn, dressed in a sparkling evening gown, acted as Matt's magician's assistant as he pulled a long string of multicoloured scarves from his top hat. Finn dressed in a multi-coloured shirt with very ruffled sleeves juggled his three bean bags. Kurt was dressed in a turquoise leotard and for reasons only known to him was simply throwing handfuls of glitter in the air.

Santana had a perfect view of it all. She was four foot over everyone else's head balanced on a pair of stilts. Stilt waking, like gymnastics, double-dutch skipping and skydiving, being one of the many skills she acquired as a Cheerio. Looking out over the audience, Santana had never seen so many delighted faces in her life. When the song was over, it took a long time for the applause to die down.

Sue Sylvester didn't exactly say thank you, but she did let them all stay and have birthday cake. Santana also noticed that for almost a month afterwards, Coach Sylvester didn't yell at her or Brittany during Cheerios practice, so that was something.


End file.
